Amnesia
by Crowned Royalty
Summary: During a run in with a Hydra, Percy has a small accident. He hurts his head falls unconsious. When he awakes, he doesn't remember anything. He doesn't even know who he is; or worse, who the Olympians are. He must remember who he is before it's too late. WILL BE PERCABETH!
1. Chapter 1

**Yeay! NEW STORY!**

**Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Welcome to the dark side. I have Writers block. I was sleeping in math class yesterday, and this story came to mind, so poof. Here it is. Filled with sparkles and everything.**

_**DISCLAIMER: ... Really? Must I say it? -Sigh- Fine. I do not own PJ.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Shit<em>!" I cursed as I made my way through the woods. "Not now... why now?!" I mumbled. I could hear the hydra behind me, getting closer and closer. "Not fair!" I whined. I was almost at the creek, when I hear an ear splitting creak behind me, and next thing I know, i'm lying underneath a tree with my head pounding. My vision starts to fog up in the corners, and then everything goes black.

* * *

><p>"Quick! Someone go get Artemis! Tell her to bring the medical equipment too!" I blinked.<br>"But he's a _boy._" Someone spat.  
>"No, really?! NOW GO GET ARTEMIS!" The first voice said again. My vision cleared up for just a moment, but it was long enough for me to see a girl leaning over me, staring with wide eyes. She looked tall, with black punk-like hair and a leather jacket. That was the last thing I saw before I was unconscious again.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of beeping. My head was hurting like crazy, and I could barely move. I slowly opened my eyes, and then immediately closed them again, wincing.<br>"Chiron! I think Percy's awake!" Said a voice. A girl's, I determined. I heard some... hoof beats? No, that can't be a horse. I'm inside. I felt something wet on my cheek, I think it came from the girl. Was she crying? I wonder why.  
>"Here, give him this nectar." I heard. This time, a much older man had said it. Nectar? The hell is nectar? They better not be poisoning me...<br>I felt something drip into my mouth, and it tasted... good. I couldn't exactly place it, but it tasted familiar. My headache died down a bit, and I could move a little without it hurting. I opened my eyes and blinked. _Where am I_? I thought to myself. I sat up, and looked around. I was in a small room filled with beds and medical equipment, maybe a hospital? My eyes focused on the two people in front of me. Probably the ones that had been talking earlier. One was in a wheelchair. He was the man, with brown curly hair, brown eyes, and a warm smile. The girl had curly blonde hair and stunning grey eyes. They were filled with tears, and something else I couldn't figure out. I felt as if she could see into my soul if I kept staring for too long.  
>"Percy! You're awake!" She said, hugging me. I didn't return the friendly exchange. She backed away and looked at me strangely. I coughed and shifted, uncomfortable under her gaze.<br>"Perc? What's wrong?" She questioned. Worry filling her previously excited face.  
>"Uhmm.. I'm sorry... but are you talking to me?" I said, a bit confused. Who were these people? Why do they act as if they know me? Should I know them?<br>The girl rolled her eyes.  
>"C'mon seaweed brain, stop fooling around. It's me, Annabeth."<br>"Anna... Annabeth..." I mumbled, trying to remember her.  
>"I- I'm sorry, but do I know you?"<p>

**Sorry it's short, I really wanted to leave it with a cliff hanger. MUHUHAHA! I is so evil :3**

**Don't forget to R&R! Once I get 5-10 reviews I'll post the next chapter. I mean it too. That gives me enough time to come out with a good enough chappie for you guiss :D**

**Love chuuuuuu**

**XoXo**

**~Akari**


	2. Chapter 2

**-A/N- **

**Hayyyy :D**

**Quick thanks to those of you who reviewed;**

**D4niella-AnimeD**

**Jade (Guest)**

**MaddyMoop**

**YukiBrooke**

**Annabeth541**

**It means a lot :D**

**Now on with the story!**

**_Disclaimer:_** _**I own Percy Jackson -gets hit with riptide by Rick Riordan- LIAR! Akari does not own anything! -mumbles some rather rude words under breath-**_

_Previously on Amnesia..._

_"C'mon seaweed brain, stop fooling around. It's me, Annabeth."  
>"Anna... Annabeth..." I mumbled, trying to remember her.<br>"I- I'm sorry, but do I know you?"_

Chapter Two

"What do you mean? Of course you know me! Come on Percy, you're seriously scaring me!" Annabeth yelled, while looking at Chiron for help.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I think I'd remember someone like you."

She narrows her eyes at me, "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? YOU BETTER BE GLAD YOU'RE INJURED! OTHERWISE, I'D... I'd... Ugh!"

She spins on her heels and storms out of the room.

"What's her problem?" I ask the man; Chiron.

He sighs and rolls over his wheelchair. "Are you sure you don't remember us?"

I shake my head, "Not a bit."

"Well, help me out here. What do you remember?"

I think for a moment, "I remember the basics. Like, how that's a chair. I just don't remember what i'm guessing is the last 4-5 years of my life. Uhmm... actually, I do remember one person... a girl. She had black hair and... and... blue eyes? I don't exactly know for sure. That's all I know. Sorry."

His eyes light up at the mention of the girl. "You must mean Thalia!" He exclaims. "Hold on, I'll be right back."

He rolls over to a desk nearby and grabs a picture frame off of it. "This girl?" He asks, pointing to someone in the photo.

"Uh, yea. I think that's her." I reply.

"Well, that's good. I'll just iris-message Artemis and ask her when the hunters will be visiting next. They were the ones that dropped you off here, but they were very busy so they couldn't stay long." He explains.

I nod, and he tells me that he has a couple of things he needs to do and that he'll be back later to check on me.

* * *

><p>"Errrrrrrrg. I'm soooooo boreeeed!" I whine.<p>

I try to entertain myself by pretending I'm a part of one of those "CIA" shows who was kidnapped. Its working pretty well, until a boy with black hair walks in while I'm army-crawling under the infirmary bed. It only takes one glance to know he's goth. He's wearing a leather jacket, a black T-shirt, black jeans, a skull ring, and black vans. Maybe a little overboard for my taste. He looks at me with a small smirk.

"Percy, what the Hades are you doing? You look like a four year old."

"How do you know I'm _not_ four?" I retort.

He looks at me strangely and shakes his head.

"So, I heard you have amnesia, huh?" He says, and sits at the edge of my bed patting the empty spot next to him.

"Yep," I say, popping the p. "Apparently."

"That sucks."

"Mmhm... So... Mind telling me who you are?"

It takes him a minute to realize that he still hadn't "introduced" himself. He stands up, and strikes a super man pose.

"I'm only the most amazing, son of Hades to EVER exist in the history of the world! Uh, AKA, Nico."

"Alright Nico, so other than having a big ego, you also have a huge imagination."

"Huh?" He says, confused. "What do you mean?"

I scoff. "You honestly want me to believe that your a son of a Greek god? Greek gods aren't real."

"Oh god. You're joking, right?"

I shake my head. "Nope. Why would I be?"

Nico stands up and starts pacing the room

"If you don't remember the Olympians... no. You've gotta be messing with me. There's no way something as small as being crushed by a tree would make you forget something as important as the Olympians."

He walks over to me and puts a hand on each of my shoulders, shaking me while he talks.

"YOU HAVE TO REMEMBERRRRRRR"

I spit in his face and smirk.

"Oi! What the hell was that for?" He starts searching for something, anything, to wipe all of the slime off of his pale face.

"You yelled in my ear." I said simply.

"Gah! Annabeth was right. You _are_ a lot more annoying than usual. We better get you back your memory before you start speaking your mind to Mr. D."

"Mr.D? Who's that? What does the 'D' stand for?"

"He's one of the camp counselors," Nico explains, "and I can't say what the D stands for."

"You mean it's to hard to pronounce?" I ask.

"Uh... sure. Yea, that's it."

I lie down on the bed with my hands behind my head, looking up at the ceiling.

"So, did you come in here just to be a pest, or...?" I ask.

He huffs, and replies with "No, actually. I came to tell you dinner was ready. Everyone will probably start heading down in a couple of minutes. Chiron asked me to bring you there."

"Oh. Uhmm... so is there a cafeteria? Or restaurant? What kind of camp is this even for anyway?"

"It'll be explained soon. I promise. We have an outdoor pavilion to eat in, by the way.

"Alright. Well, I'm starving, so lego!" I say, jumping from the bed and running out the door. I slowly walk back in, shuffling my feet embarrassed. "Uh, so, how do we get there?" I ask as I rub the back of my neck.

He snickers a bit. I can picture him mentally face-palming at my stupidity.

"There's no doubt 'bout it. You still the same old seaweed brain."

I give him a confused look and he starts laughing, and leads me out of the door.

**-A/N-**

**1,073 WORDS!**

**I is so proud :3**

**I really hope you guys like it so far!**

**Don't forget to R&R**

**Same thing as last chapter, 5-10 reviews for chapter 3!**

**Tank wu (:**

**XoXo**

**~Akari**


	3. Chapter 3

I follow Nico out of the building and stop for a moment, mouth agape.

"Whoa..." I murmur, "this... is camp?"

Nico turns around slightly and grins, "Yeah. It's cool, isn't it?"

All I can do is nod. He turns back around and continues walking. Pretty soon, lots of other people (campers i'm guessing) are slowly following us. I look around to see if I can recognize anyone, but all I get back are smiles and waves. By then Nico and I have reached the cafe. There are twelve tables, each with an abundant amount of kids sitting at them. Nico motions for me to follow him, and we walk over and grab some food, and then I follow him to a bonfire sort of thing. He explains how they put the food in every night as a sort of offering, and even though I find it dumb, I do it anyway.

"Uh... I don't know what i'm doing...?" I whisper smartly.

I follow Nico yet again to a table further back than the rest, and am about to sit down when I feel a hand grab my shoulder. I turn around and see the girl from earlier, Annabeth, was it? I smile at her, and she sort of smiles back.

"So…" She starts to say.

"I'm sorry about back there," I interrupt, "but I'm just really confused about everything right now, So I apologize if I came across as rude earlier. I honestly didn't mean to."

Her expression morphs into a smile, and I turn around to sit down again, but she stops me.

"Uhmm… Percy? You may not want to sit there…"

"Why not? I don't see anything wrong with it…" I reply, confused.

"Well… each cabin gets its own table, and you have your very own cabin, so you get your very own table. It's right over there." she points to a table closer to the front and nudges me towards it. As I get closer, I notice that the edges of the table have a small wave sketch that circles around it, and swirls in the middle. It's actually really pretty, and I sort of feel drawn to it. I sit down and look around, noticing that just like me, Nico is also sitting alone. I don't really understand why certain tables have way too many campers, whereas some have very few or even none. Everything was just so confusing, it actually hurt my head if I concentrated too much.

* * *

><p>"Alright, and what is the name of the garden that Landon protects till this very day?"<p>

I raised my hand. "Garden of the Hesperides?"

Everyone groaned. "Percy! That's the 27th question you've answered correctly today!" A random kid shouted out. "Yeah! I thought you were dumb!" Shouted another.

I grinned and shrugged. "I don't know why, but everything is just coming to me so easily. It's like I was actually there. I feel as if I shouldn't know this much about Greek Myths because I've never studied them before, but I do."

Unbeknownst to Percy, there was, however, a figure cloaked in black in the far corner of the room, who had been watching Percy the entire time. He was slightly intrigued at the fact that even though the poor boy had a troubling case of Amnesia, he seemed to know more than he had before. It was troublesome, but they knew that all would be revealed soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? I had to write this all from scratch because I accidentally deleted what I had already written. That's why it's so short, and so I apologize.<br>**

**But I was thinking, if you guys like to read long chapters, then I'll try and write them longer. However, they won't be published that quickly. I could make each chapter short, around 600 words or so, and update more frequently if you'd like. Just let me know what you prefer!**

**Xoxo,**

**Akari**


	4. Not a new chapter! Please Read!

Update: Working on getting my writing under control. I'm really sorry about the lack of updates. I feel like my writing has changed a lot since I first began submitting stories. I know it's really unfair, but I can't bring myself to continue writing stories that I began when I was in seventh grade (My ships have also changed dramatically... NicoxPercy? 'Course.). A lot of the concepts were off, and I just feel as if I'd be forcing myself to continue, and you'd notice it in my writing.

So here I am, proposing some new ideas for my fanfiction.

1. I re-write Amnesia, since that seems to be the story you all like the most. I can't guarantee it will turn out how it was supposed to, as I don't exactly remember where I had intended for it to go, and I also don't ship Percy and Annabeth anymore (Sorry... House of Hades changed me greatly), so that may be forced or changed. Although I don't exactly have any plans for it, so any prompts would be really helpful.

2. I've been thinking about it for a while, but I'd like to start a short, three or four chapter story involving WillxPercy. It's pretty much just how they bond while pining over Nico. I promise, I'll start writing this now, so It'll be finished quickly.

3. I take in prompts. You can send me a pm, and I'll look through them and try to write as many as I can. Preferably something I can write in one or two chapters. It could be for Percy Jackson, Big Hero 6, The Maze Runner, or Harry Potter. I'd like to try and keep them rated Teen or below, but I'll let you know if it's something I don't feel comfortable writing.

Again, I'm really sorry about this. I hadn't realized there were people actually reading my stories, haha.

I've made a poll for these! It'll end in three weeks. I'll announce the winning number on my profile.

The link to the poll is currently on my profile, however, it may not work. If this is the case for you, then feel free to leave a comment on my latest story _Amnesia_. Just type in "poll" and then the number that you're voting for.

Sorry for this!

Thanks for understanding!


End file.
